Three Queens (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = Pankavuranov Pictures Vida de Margovia Films |Row 3 title = Written by |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Release date |Row 4 info = July 15, 2009 |Row 5 title = Starring |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Budget |Row 6 info = 53.1 million |Row 7 title = Box office |Row 7 info = m490,357,218 |Row 8 title = Duration |Row 8 info = 109 minutes |Row 9 title = Distributor |Row 9 info = Margovyan National Pictures}} Three Queens is a 2009 Margovyan action-comedy film produced by Pankavuranov Pictures and distributed by Margovya National Pictures. It is the continual successor to the popular TV series Three Girls, which ran from 2001 to 2004. The film stars , , , , , , , and , and is directed by . The script was written by former Three Girls showrunner , with help from . The film follows the story of the titular "Three Girls" Mileya, Selina, and Dmitriya, and their only male friend Koriy, as they try to steal a deceased drug lord's money stash from under the noses of his underlings. A sequel, , was released in 2012, and a third film is currently in development and has a tentative release year of either 2013 or 2014. Plot Mileya (Kalinina), Selina (Kumilyova), and Dmitriya (Atolova), the three girls who had a very troubled transition from adolescence to early adulthood, have finally made it through that troubled time and became members of the Margovyan Army, specifically the Baraquiel XXX sub-platoon. While interviewing a low-level drug dealer captured by their sub-platoon during a drug raid, the three find a map in the man's anus that leads to the $100 million dollar money cache of a high-level drug lord, Aureliano Peña, who was recently killed in a clash with the Army. The only problem is that the village where the money is located is full of enemy soldiers, led by his only daughter Amelia Peña (Rasapinskaya).They inform their commander, Islamov (Talnaev) about their find, but he tells them to leave the recovery to the professionals. Despite the odds, the three girls plan to steal the money and get rich quick, showing that some of their risk-taking behavior has still not worn off even after the years. The girls' only male friend, Kornel Bakstrov (Arigov), gets caught up in their plan when he inadvertently discovers them planning to attack the drug village. He reluctantly agrees to come along with them as their sniper. While scouting the village, a man who calls himself "Mr. Fruity" (Gibitov) tells them that he knows a way through the village defenses before leaving them just as suddenly as he came. A little digging revealed that "Mr. Fruity" was actually Fructuoso Arrelano, a low-level drug dealer who was just starting to muscle his way through the ranks. The four immediately became suspicious of everyone else, as only they knew of their plan to steal the money. The four lure Mr. Fruity to a bar in Peruviyanovsk, New Marginalia, with the intention of drugging and interrogating him about his knowledge of their plans. However, the situation is reversed and Fruity ends up tricking them into drugging themselves. In the morning after, the girls discover that they all had sex with Fruity, and Koriy is shocked to learn that he received anal sex from the drug dealer. Fruity did leave them a clue, however: a note that says simply, "Comrade Vicente". After reviewing videos of interviews with Shining Path of Margovya guerrillas, they make the assumption that a soldier named Ruslan Tesinsky (cameo by Vyacheslav Klimov) is the mole. After an interrogation which satires recent accusations of torture by the Margovyan Army made at the time of the film, Dmitriya notices that a soldier was hastily packing his kit. A humorous chase around the base finally sees Dmitriya tackle the soldier, whom she recognizes as Gleb Konstantinov (Birsakov). They keep both suspects locked up, just to make sure. The four make the decision to attack the village just before dawn the next day. While Selina, Mileya, and Dmitriya continued on to the village on foot, Koriy remained with their Humvee to provide sniper support. Just before beginning their attack, Fruity sneaks up once again on the girls and congratulates them for uncovering the mole, then immediately reveals that "Comrade Vicente" was not actually working for him, but for someone "much, much higher up the food chain". He offers to help them, and the girls accept because he's already with them and to turn him away might be dangerous for them. They successfuly manage to beat back waves of druggies and hired guerrillas before finally escaping with the $100 million. Pena swears revenge as Selina, Mileya, Dmitriya, Koriy, and Fruity drive away in their Humvee. Back in Peruviyanovsk, Koriy thanks Fruity for helping them, and offers to give him a cut of the loot. Fruity politely refuses before walking off into the night. As the quartet prepare to divide the money among themselves, they discover that it was $20 million less than it should be. Fruity is then revealed driving down a highway in a sports car, with the missing $20 million beside him. He mutters, "Suckers," before driving away. Cast * as Selina Normalova * as Emilya "Mileya" Bansutina * as Dmitriya Mayamanova * as Kornel "Koriy" Bakstrov * as Fructuoso "Mr. Fruity" Arellano * as Cmdr. Kamil Islamov * as Amelia Dulce Peña * as Nicanor Saenz * as Ulises Carriazo * as Gleb "Comrade Vicente" Konstantinov * as Ruslan Tesinsky Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya) Category:Humor